Forehead Protector
The forehead protector is the headband that is worn by almost every ninja, composed of a metal plate engraved with the symbol of the ninja's Hidden Village, and normally a band of blue cloth (although other colors have been seen). The forehead protector is received once a ninja graduates from the Ninja Academy, so only Genin-level or higher ranked ninja possess them. Despite the name "forehead protector", it can be worn in many different styles. For example, while the majority do wear theirs in the traditional manner, Sakura uses hers as a hairband, Shikamaru has his on his upper arm, while Rock Lee wears his as a belt when he wears his green jumpsuit, while Temari and Hinata wears theirs as chokers. Genma Shiranui wears his forehead protector on the back of his head. The forehead protector is meant to symbolize pride in one's village, as well as a symbol of fealty. Ninja consider it an honorable, important part of their tradition, and make a point of wearing it at all times, especially when sparring a comrade from the same village. For example, after the search for Tsunade, Naruto was angered by Sasuke's refusal to wear his forehead protector during their fight. There are also some ninjas who do not wear their headbands, despite still being loyal to the village (such as the Sannin, Nagato, Ino (in Part II), and Konan). Several missing-nin (such as Zabuza Momochi) do not stop wearing their forehead protector, while others (such as Orochimaru) may discard them. Akatsuki members who do retain their headbands carve long, horizontal scratches across the symbol, to show they have rescinded their allegiances and rejected their villages. Also, while the current Amegakure citizens bear the same scratches across their headbands, it does not mean they are missing-nin. Rather, it symbolizes their victory over the civil war, and their loyalty to Pain. Jiraiya also wears a special forehead protector, which, instead of a piece of metal with the village's symbol attached to a cloth, it is a thick metal band, shaped like a frog's head, with the kanji on the center. Colors and Styles Throughout the course of the series, we have seen ninja forehead protectors in many colors and worn in many styles. * Navy Blue: This is the most common color of headband. Many ninja keep their headband this color for the entirety of their ninja career. * Crimson: Some ninja have a crimson-colored headband such Rock Lee and Might Guy. These ninja changed their headband from blue to crimson over the timeskip including Sakura Haruno and Chōji Akimichi. Iwagakure ninja also tend to use crimson headbands. * Black: Many ninja also wear black headbands such as Neji Hyūga, Gaara, and Temari. Lots of ninja changed from blue to black over the time skip, including Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Iruka Umino and all of Team Kurenai. * White: While hardly ever seen, headbands can be pure white in color. Known shinobi with such headbands are Killer Bee, and several other ninja from Kumogakure and the Takumi Village ninja. * Purple: Several sound ninja have been seen wearing purple bands, such as Zaku Abumi and Kabuto Yakushi.